Amour Corporelles
by jamietheresa
Summary: He was her's and she was his and it worked in their own little world even if it didn't look right in the universe's eye's.  Because there wasn't a love more perfect than theirs.


God created an anomaly when he created Carlos Garcia and Emerson Knight. He made two souls that would collide to create something so detrimental and so mind-boggling that it would balance out to something _perfect. _From an outside view, their relationship would be seen as unhealthy but to those who took a second look, they would never see something more beautiful than those two. They would fight to the point of almost becoming physical with one another but then, they would show so much unadulterated affection that it simply made up for the harsh words. No one could compete with it because they solely belonged to one another and tearing their fine-line relationship apart was impossible because it was _theirs. _They were soul mates regardless of how they acted and it was an abundance of pure love.

"Carlos, shut up before I take this fork to your skull!" Emerson Knight shouted, slamming her silver fork down onto the mahogany table. It hit the table with so much force that the cups and plates shuddered and swayed.

The table's occupant's went dead silent as the tension was ignited. Usually breakfast was a time that Emerson and Carlos could avoid lashing out at one another but this was not one of those moments. From his seat opposite of Emerson, Carlos's eye's narrowed as he looked at the blonde. Kendall Knight, James Diamond, andLogan Mitchell all traded looks of dread before focusing on their best friends. Kendall shot a pleading look at his twin sister but she wasn't paying attention to him anymore, or any of them for that matter.

Only Carlos.

Green eyes locked with brown and it was like a time bomb had just started it's countdown to the inevitable explosion. Spark's could have flown at the fire the gazes held. The other guest's at the table finally just sat back and waited for this showdown to begin.

"Why don't you just put your pretty little finger's in your ears so you don't hear me then?" Carlos hissed, his normally joyful attitude gone to be replaced by something only Emerson could bring out in him.

"No. You should shut it because you are the one who kept me up all night watching that stupid movie on repeat." Emerson ground out with clenched teeth and flames in her eyes.

The three other members of Big Time Rush shifted uncomfortably at the mention of last night. The two had had a screaming match that resulted in a broken glass and a night curled around each other with a movie on repeat. James and Kendall had come out of their rooms around three a.m. only to find Carlos restarting _Finding Nemo _and Emerson rolling her eye's and smiling fondly. That night was the real Emerson and Carlos; the one's who fought only to love in the end.

"How about next time you just don't stay with me?" Carlos bit back, clenching his hand's around the black hockey helmet sitting innocently in his lap.

Emerson angrily grabbed her school bag at her feet and sneered. "Your wish is my command." Emerson shot to her feet causing her chair to tumble over and shatter the tension.

And _boom_ went the time bomb.

Emerson stomped to the front door and threw it open hard enough for it to bounce off the wall. She swept out of 2J with tension rolling off her back in waves. Kendall, Logan and James looked expectantly at Carlos as he stared pure heat at where Emerson once sat. There was a silence that was almost tangible before Carlos let out a growl and chucked the hockey helmet on the table and flew from his seat to the open door and disappeared. James bent over and picked up the discarded helmet and looked at it with a wry smile.

"They couldn't get rid of each other even if they wanted too." James chuckled, running his thumb along the inscription on the side.

_Belong's to Emerson Mae Knight._

Carlos caught up to Emerson in little to no time. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her to his side before pushing her against the wall. His hand's slammed against the wall on either side of her head, keeping her right there.Hurt and anger drowned her eye's, seemingly taking over the green irises and slowly killing him. Never had he questioned her staying away, never had he even uttered a word about it and that's why it hurt her.

"Never stay away." Carlos ordered and placed his forehead on her shoulder. He then placed his left hand on her hip possessively and then breathed in what was purely Emerson. It filled his lung's and caused his blood cell's to jump in excitement. The simple thought of not having her caused him to hurt somewhere in his sternum and bring his other arm to wrap around her waist.

Emerson shut her eyes and leaned her head against Carlos's head and let out a shuddering breath. Feeling her hurt melt away, she relented and brought her own arm's up to wrap around his neck. She knew this was one of those time's that they said things that weren't meant to be said and could never hold a ounce of truth. They would have to recover with sweet nothings and embrace's that seemed to never end but they would be okay.

"I couldn't if I wanted." Emerson whispered into his neck.

Carlos Garcia and Emerson Knight were created a little bit different than all the rest but it didn't mean their love was any weaker. They just showed it in different ways. They were perfect for one another and it didn't matter which way it was showed because it was true. He was her's and she was his and it worked in their own little world even if it didn't look right in the universe's eye's.

Because there wasn't a love more perfect than theirs.

**Hi. I don't know where this came from but i enjoyed writing it and i hope you did too. Please drop a review and tell me how you liked it and if i should continue this. For right now it's a one-shot but let me know what you want and i shall compile.**

**Thank's for reading!**

**Love, Jamie.**


End file.
